


Just a Casual Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Adventures [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Female nordics, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, NSFW, Nyotalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Squirting, Top Finland (Hetalia), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mette wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited when the group chat got a message from Lianna saying, 'We have a surprise for when you get home Mette'. Followed by a winky face from Tuuli. It could be really good, or really bad...





	Just a Casual Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut, like ever, sooo...  
> Nyo! Denmark: Mette  
> Nyo! Norway: Lianna  
> Nyo! Finland: Tuuli  
> Nyo! Sweden: Astrid

Mette had to admit. She was a bit surprised when Lianna sent a text to the roommate group chat saying, 'We have a surprise for when you get home Mette.' Followed by a winky face from Tuuli. Many thoughts ran through her head. What could it be?  
Frankly, she was a mix between excited and nervous. On the bad side it could be a prank, but on the good side it could be sweets or... Mette's face flushed at her next thought as she shook her head. None of that kind of thinking. Especially at work! The anticipation had her constantly checking the clock before she was finally able to clock out.

Almost rushing as she gathering her things and ran out without so much as a bye. Once in her car she composed herself. She had to drive safely to avoid another ticket. Though it was a bit hard to focus on the road when she was nervous and excited. But she managed to get to their apartment safely.

Mette bit her lip and stepped inside. It was eerily quiet. "Uh, guys? You home?" She called out, walking towards the hall where the bedrooms were. Then heard Tuuli's sweet voice, "We're in Astrid's room!" Smiling, Mette walked in without hesitating. Her face immediately turning bright red at the sight, awkwardly standing a foot in from the doorway. "It's about time. She's been waiting to tie my hands for awhile now," Lianna was trying to sound disinterested, but her voice was obviously a bit strained. Always secretly the neediest of them. The Dane smirked, "So it's this kind of surprise.." her eyes scanned the scene.

Tuuli smiled from where she straddled Lia. Wearing nothing but her lacy white and blue bra and panties. Her chub and curves in perfect view. Lia biting her lip from under her as the Finn tied her wrists to the bed frame. "Hurry up-"  
Mette would've giggled at the whine, if she wasn't distracted by the cold hands gripping her hips from behind. Astrid's warm breath on her neck as she started undoing Mette's clothes for her. Once naked, she could feel Astrid's own nude form pressed against her back. Gasping as she gently nipped and sucked on her neck, short dirty blonde curls being pushed away.

"I want you to watch as I fuck your girlfriend~" Tuuli smirked, hooded eyes watching Astrid and Mette. Did Mette forget to mention her and Lia are dating in an open relationship? Shared with only Astrid and Tuuli? Matte could only nod as a cold hand cupped her breast, pinching and teasing her nipple. Astrid sat down in a chair that faced the bed, getting full view of Tuuli slowly grinding against Lia. The Swede pulled Mette onto her lap, back still pressed against her front. Mette watched as Tuuli pushed up Lia's tight shirt revealing her breasts. Grinning deviously, she eagerly leaned down to leave bite marks across her chest, sucking at the sensitive buds. Lianna couldn't hold back soft moans, broken up by hitches in her breathing. 

The moans made Mette whimper, reaching to rub her clit. Only to be topped by the Swede that held her. She could feel her smirk against her neck as cold fingers massaged her clit for her. She glanced down quickly with a whine, before a particularly loud moan caught her attention.  
Tuuli was between Lia's legs, nuzzling the soft blonde hair before using her tongue to flick and tease the Norwegian's warmth. Running her tongue along her clit, then into her entrance. Lia's groans were like music. Mette couldn't tell if her own moans were from Lia's desperate pulling of her bonds, Tuuli's smug face as she ate her out, or the slow and teasing fingers across her own entrance. Most likely all three. She could hear Astrid panting a bit as she got riled up as well.

Lia gasped a bit when Tuuli pulled away, needily rolling her hips. Tuuli started to remove her undergarments as Mette was roughly lifted, placed on all fours next to Lia on the bed. Taking this opportunity to kiss her girlfriend roughly and sloppily. Intertwining their tongues. Lia pulled away first with a groan when Tuuli pressed into her heat with the strapless dildo. Turning around and pulling Astrid into a kiss, Mette hummed. Though Astrid broke it so she could grip the Dane's hair, pushing her head down to her crotch. Smirking, Mette eagerly starts to lick and suck her clit, pressing two fingers into her. Moving them in and out slowly, scissoring them. Soft moans escaped the long haired Swede, adjusting her glasses to take in the sight. Keeping a hand on the back of Mette's head, gently pulling her hair as she looked over to where Tuuli was thrusting into Lia roughly. Causing Lia to moan loudly, her eyes watering. 

The room felt hot and sticky, but no one was complaining. Astrid's moans got louder as Mette stretched her with four fingers, trailing kisses and bites up her stomach and chest. Though the two paused when they heard Lia whine. "I-I'm cumming-" her legs trembled a bit. Tuuli pulled the toy out of both of them, rubbing Lia's clit instead so they could watch her squirt onto the sheets. Crying out and panting as she finished. Head falling back against the bed as Tuuli pressed light kisses to her face and untied her hands. While Lia rested on the opposite side of the bed, lazily watching them; the Finn turned her attention to Astrid and Mette. Leaning back on one hand, and starting to finger herself to the sight of Mette pulling her fingers out and moving to straddle Astrid's face. Astrid didn't hesitate to lick and suck the Dane's pink petals. Mette moaned, wiggling her hips a bit and leaning forward so she could watch herself finger the woman under her.

"Can I fist you?" Mette pulled her wet heat away from Astrid so she could get an answer. Tuuli bit her lip, moaning at the thought of Mette fitting her whole hand into Astrid. Slipping a third into herself. Astrid nodded, "Y-yes.. be careful.." Mette nodded, lowering her pussy back onto Astrid's mouth. Moaning softly as the Swede continued her work. Tuuli moved between her girlfriend's long legs so she could watch fully. Touching herself teasingly slow. The Dane started slow with three fingers, slipping them in easily. Helping stretch her and to adjust her. Lia came back over, kissing and nipping Tuuli's neck. Replacing the Finn's hand with her own.

Tuuli's and Mette's moans were loud and clear, while Astrid's were muffled. But sent vibrations across Mette's sensitive areas. Tuuli couldn't stop watching as Mette slipped her pinky into Astrid, thrusting her hand in past her knuckles. Though her hand movements stopped when Astrid sped up her tongue, even using her own fingers to massage Mette. It didn't take long after for her to cum in her mouth. Shaking a bit, she moved off of her to further focus on the task at hand. Pun intended. Mette worked the four fingers in and out of her, occasionally sharing a few pecks with Tuuli and Lia. Finally she added her thumb. Slowly moving her whole hand in.

Astrid moaned loudly and gasped when she felt Tuuli's hand shakily tracing her entrance. "You like feeling so full~?" Tuuli's voice was shaky and broken by some soft groans and pants as Lia fingered her quickly. Letting out a breathy "yes", she spread her legs more. Smirking, Mette moved her hand faster. It didn't take long for her to feel Astrid tightening around her, moaning faster and louder as she came hard, her back arching. Feeling Mette's hand continue to move, drawing her through the orgasm. Eventually she pulled her hand out, letting her catch her breath. Tuuli groaned, resting her hea snack against Lia's shoulder, coming close herself. Until she reached her release, squirting a bit as well. The four stretched and moved to cuddle and lay back against the pillows.

"You know. This isn't much of a surprise!" Mette hummed. "The surprise is that you get the first shower nerd," Lianna yawn, nuzzling against Mette's neck. The Dane laughed, "Awe, thank you guys.." The rest mumbled responses, cuddling closer. Already half asleep. Mette sighed happily, kissing Lia's head and Tuuli's cheek before leaning back and closing her eyes as well...


End file.
